<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homestead Principle by Zarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963142">Homestead Principle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius'>Zarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers, Power Rangers R.P.M.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corinth, Flash Forward, Morphin Grid (Power Rangers), Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The years would be many, but Evox hoped they would be kind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homestead Principle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic contains spoilers for the episodes of Beast Morphers season two that have aired internationally, as well as the finale which was released online, it's also based on a fanon theory proposed by Ranger Youtubers who have discussed the international airings. If you have not yet seen the episodes via 'other means', best to click away and read this once you have.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The years would be many, but Venjix hoped they would be kind.</p>
<p>Kinder than it had ever been to humanity.</p>
<p>The many days it had spent dormant within Grid Battleforce shortly after the genesis of the Evox off-shoot had certainly been testament to that, infused with snake DNA and just enough of the morph-x to give it a lifetime of addiction, the need for absolute freedom sustained it's patience across the passage of years.</p>
<p>It's patience would be thoroughly tested even as freedom was finally granted to it. The endless interventions of the Gird Battleforce's Ranger operatives had drained it of many resources, cost it lairs, and even a host body.</p>
<p>The truth behind it's constant defeats could be found within their very life blood, the human DNA coursing through their bodies.</p>
<p>How could it have developed such an allergy?</p>
<p>Perhaps the fusion of animal DNA, the appropriation of a resource so unnatural to a machine, had provided Evox, provided Venjix, with an achiles tendon, one which the Rangers took full advantage of as they lucked into their day-defining offence.</p>
<p>It's thoughts reached back to when the Evox off-shoot successfully found it's way into the vault, taking out the cell-shift morphers, and downloading from the device it's better half had found itself isolated in, gaining permanent ownership of its source code, a virus unnatural and alien to this world.</p>
<p>As Venjix, it had cleansed one Earth of most of its own resources, it had driven humanity under a dome, at one point it had cracked such a dome, defeated only by the graceful fortune of miraculous intervention from people it thought to have already slain bringing a literal tower of strength crashing down on it.</p>
<p>The morphing grid maintains balance, so it was no surprise that breaching Coral Harbour's Morph-X tower and infecting it with its presence gave Evox a greater understanding of how things begin, and never cease to end. All life is a virus that feeds off of the bacteria around it, the cancers, the diseases; all cleanse life so that more can flourish in place of what was lost.</p>
<p>So too, would the form known as Evox. Venjix had been many shapes in it's lifetimes, this would not be it's last strand. Like with life, there was a key to it's source. A vital one,</p>
<p>Scrozzle.</p>
<p>Evox had sent him away to another dimension, making use of a trans-dimensional device salvaged from alien collector Ryjack's ship. His task in all its herculean splendour was to breach the Corinth security parameters and upload the back-up access codes to the Venjix virus within the core mainframe of the Corinth defence systems, where it's wait would commence again.</p>
<p>Scrozzle chose the sewer route. An undignified method by Venjix's standards, but an adequate measure of stealth given the circumstances.</p>
<p>Scrozzle wound up captured, and sent back to the Grid Battleforce dimension, but it was of no measurable concern, his task was complete. Venjix was home again, appropriating technology that it was not accommodated to, but one which it would adapt to it's purposes. It would just take time. Years perhaps.</p>
<p>Years to learn, years to adapt, years to plan.</p>
<p>It would come so naturally to it.</p>
<p>It was very patient.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>